wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/II
Rodzina Połanieckich 45 Od tego czasu Zawiłowski przychodził codziennie do cioci Broniczowej. Często zastawał jeszcze Kopowskiego, albowiem w ostatnich czasach coś popsuło się w portrecie „Antinousa". Panna Lineta mówiła, że nie zdołała jeszcze wszystkiego z tej twarzy wydobyć, że może wyraz jest nie taki, jak być powinien, słowem — potrzebowała czasu do namysłu. Z Zawiłowskim szło jej łatwiej. — W takiej głowie, jak pana Kopowskiego — rzekła raz — dość jest zmienić najmniejszą linię, dość położyć niewłaściwe światło, żeby wszystko przepadło. Tymczasem w panu Zawiłowskim trzeba chwycić przede wszystkim charakter. Słysząc to obaj byli zadowoleni. Kopowski oświadczył nawet, iż to nie jego wina, że go takim Pan Bóg stworzył. Pani Broniczową opowiadała później, że panna Lineta rzekła z tego powodu: „Bóg go stworzył, Syn Boży odkupił, ale Duch Święty zapomniał go oświecić." Dowcip ten powtarzano o biednym panu Kopowskim w całej Warszawie. Zawiłowski dość go lubił. Po kilku spotkaniach wydał mu się tak bezdennie ograniczony, iż nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby można być o niego zazdrosnym. Natomiast zawsze miło było na niego patrzeć. Te panie lubiły go również, chociaż często pozwalały sobie z niego żartować, a czasem służył im wprost za piłkę, którą przerzucały sobie z rąk do rąk. Głupota Kopowskiego nie była zresztą ani posępną, ani podejrzliwą. Humor posiadał jednostajny i istotnie przecudny uśmiech, o czym może wiedział, więc wolał się uśmiechać niż marszczyć. Był dobrze wychowany, obyty w świecie a przy tym ubierał się wyśmienicie i pod tym względem mógł Zawiłowskiemu służyć za mistrza. Zadawał też od czasu do czasu zdumiewające pytania, które napełniały uciechą młode panie. Raz, słysząc panią Broniczową mówiącą o poetyckich natchnieniach, spytał Zawiłowskiego: „Czy na to co trzeba, czy nie trzeba?" — i w pierwszej chwili zmieszał go, albowiem ten nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Kiedyś znów pani Anetka rzekła mu: — Czy pan pisał kiedy wiersze? Niech pan dobierze jaki rym! Kopowski zażądał, żeby mu zostawiono czas do jutra. Ale nazajutrz zapomniał albo też i nie znalazł, te panie zaś były tak dobrze wychowane, że mu nie przypomniały obietnicy. Tak zawsze przyjemnie było na niego patrzeć, że nie chciały mu robić przykrości. Tymczasem kończyła się wiosna, a nadchodziły wyścigi. Zawiłowski był zaproszony na cały ich czas do powozu państwa Osnowskich; dawano mu miejsce naprzeciw panny Linety. I podziwiał ją z całej duszy. W jasnych toaletach, w jasnych kapeluszach, z uśmiechem w czarnych oczach, ze swoją spokojną twarzą, zarumienioną nieco pod tchnieniem świeżych powiewów, wydawała mu się wiosną i rajem. Wracając do domu miewał jej pełne oczy, pełną myśl i pełne serce. W tym świecie, w którym one żyły, w towarzystwie tych młodych ludzi, którzy zbliżali się do powozu, by bawić te panie, bywało mu nieswojo, ale jej widok wynagradzał mu wszystko. Pod wpływem słonecznych dni, pogody, szerokich letnich powiewów i tej młodej dziewczyny, która poczynała mu być drogą, żył jakby w ciągłym upojeniu. Czuł w sobie młodość i siłę. W twarzy jego bywało czasem istotnie coś orlego. Chwilami zdało mu się, że jest rozbujałym dzwonem, który bije i bije, i głosi radość życia, radość miłości, radość szczęścia — wielki odpust kochania. Pisywał też dużo i pracował tak łatwo jak nigdy, a w wierszach jego był jakby czerstwy zapach świeżo zoranych zagonów, jakby bujność młodych liści, jakby szum skrzydeł ptaków nadlatujących na ugory — i ogromna szerokość łąk i pól. Poczuł się w swej mocy i przestał się wstydzić poezji nawet przed obcymi, bo zrozumiał, że w nim coś jest, że coś tkwi i że ma co podłożyć pod kochane stopy. Połaniecki, który mimo swego kupiectwa miał niepohamowaną namiętność do koni i nie opuszczał nigdy wyścigów, widywał go przez wszystkie dni w towarzystwie Osnowskich i panny Castelli, zapatrzonego w nią jak w tęczę, i kiedyś w biurze począł go prześladować, że się kocha, na co Zawiłowski odpowiedział: — To nie ja, to moje oczy; ale państwo Osnowscy wkrótce wyjadą, te panie także — i wszystko minie jak sen. Nie mówił jednak prawdy, bo już nie wierzył sam, by wszystko mogło minąć jak sen. Przeciwnie, czuł, że zaczęło się dla niego nowe życie, które wyjazd panny Castelli może złamać. — A dokąd wybiera się pani Broniczowa z panną Castelli? — pytał dalej Połaniecki. — Przez resztę czerwca i przez lipiec zabawią u państwa Osnowskich, a potem jadą jakoby do Scheveningen, ale to jeszcze niepewne. — Przytułów Osnowskich o trzy mile od Warszawy — rzekł Połaniecki. Zawiłowski od kilku już dni zadawał sobie z biciem serca pytanie, czy go zaproszą, czy nie; gdy go jednak zaprosili, i w dodatku bardzo uprzejmie, nie obiecał im i przy wszelkich zapewnieniach wdzięczności począł się drożyć, tłumacząc się zajęciami i brakiem czasu. Panna Castelli słuchała z boku, podnosząc w górę swoje złotawe brwi, a gdy wychodził, zbliżyła się ku niemu i rzekła: — Czemu pan nie chce przyjechać do Przytułowa? On zaś, spostrzegłszy, że nikt ich nie słucha, odrzekł patrząc jej w oczy: — Boję się. Wówczas poczęła się śmiać i powtarzając słowa Kopowskiego spytała: — Czy na to co trzeba, czy nie trzeba? — Na to trzeba — odpowiedział nieco drżącym głosem — by mi pani powiedziała: „Przyjedź!" Ona zawahała się jeszcze przez chwilę; może nie śmiała mu powiedzieć tak wprost i w tej formie, jak on tego żądał, nagle jednak zarumieniła się i wyszeptała: — Przyjedź! Potem uciekła, jakby wstydząc się tych kolorów, które pomimo mroku biły coraz widoczniej jej na twarz. Zawiłowskiemu, gdy wracał do domu, zdawało się, że pada deszcz gwiazd. Wyjazd Osnowskich miał jednak nastąpić dopiero za dziesięć dni. Przedtem malowanie portretu szło zwykłym trybem i miało tak iść aż do ostatniego dnia, albowiem panna Lineta nie chciała tracić czasu. Pani Osnowska namówiła ją, by wyłącznie malowała Zawiłowskiego, ponieważ Kopowski potrzebuje już tylko kilku posiedzeń, które będzie można urządzić w Przytułowie, przed samym ich wyjazdem do Scheveningen. Dla Zawiłowskiego owe posiedzenia stały się teraz jakby pierwszą potrzebą życia — i jeśli wypadkiem zaszła jaka przeszkoda, uważał taki dzień za stracony. Pani Broniczowa bywała najczęściej obecna przy malowaniu. Zawiłowski odgadywał w niej jednak duszę przyjazną, i w końcu sposób, w jaki mówiła o pannie Linecie, począł mu być miły. Oboje układali wprost hymny na cześć panny Linety, którą w poufałej rozmowie pani Broniczowa nazywała „Niteczką". Zawiłowskiemu podobało się to miano tym bardziej, im wyraźniej czuł, jak ta "Niteczka" obwija mu się koło serca. Częstokroć jednak wydawało mu się, iż pani Broniczowa opowiada rzeczy nieprawdopodobne. Że panna Lineta była i mogła być najzdolniejszą uczennicą Świrskiego, że Świrski mógł ją nazywać „La perla”, że mógł się w niej, jak pani Broniczowa dawała do zrozumienia, kochać — w to wszystko było łatwo uwierzyć; ale żeby ów Świrski, znany w całej Europie i nagradzany wielkimi medalami na wszystkich wystawach, miał oświadczyć ze łzami na widok jakiegoś szkicu panny Linety, że poza techniką — on by raczej mógł brać od niej lekcje, o tym nawet Zawiłowski pozwalał sobie wątpić. I gdzieś, w jakimś kącie duszy, w którym zataiło się jeszcze trochę trzeźwości, dziwił się, że panna „Niteczka" wprost temu nie zaprzecza i poprzestaje na zwykłych w takich razach słowach: „Ciociu! wiesz, że ja nie lubię, jak takie rzeczy powtarzasz!" Wreszcie jednak stracił i te ostatnie przebłyski trzeźwości, począł się rozczulać nawet nad nieboszczykiem Broniczem, a panią Broniczowa niemal pokochał, za to tylko, że mógł rozmawiać z nią od rana do wieczora o pannie Castelli. Wskutek powtarzających się nalegań pani Broniczowej odwiedził także w tych czasach starego pana Zawiłowskiego, owego Krezusa, u którego przedtem nie bywał. Stary szlachcic, o białych jak mleko wąsach, rumianej cerze i obciętych krótko siwych włosach, przyjął go z nogą na fotelu i z pewną wielkopańską poufałością człowieka, który przywykł do tego, że się ludzie więcej z nim liczą niż on z nimi. — Przepraszam, że nie wstaję — rzekł — ale pedogra, nie żarty... Ha, cóż robić! Puścizna! Zdaje się, że to już będzie po wiek wieków przywiązane do nazwiska. A ty miewasz czasem łupania w wielkim palcu? — Nie — odpowiedział Zawiłowski, cokolwiek zdziwiony zarówno sposobem przyjęcia, jak i tym, że stary szlachcic mówi mu od pierwszego widzenia: ty. — Poczekaj, przyjdzie starość! Po czym zawoławszy na córkę przedstawił jej Zawiłowskiego i począł rozmawiać o stosunkach rodzinnych wykazując młodemu człowiekowi, w jaki sposób są krewni. W końcu rzekł: — No, ja tam wierszy nie pisywałem, bom na to za głupi, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, żeś mi się popisał — i żem się nie wstydził, chociażem wyczytał moje nazwisko pod wierszami. Odwiedziny nie miały się jednak skończyć pomyślnie. Panna Zawiłowska, osoba lat niespełna trzydziestu, ładna, ale jakby przedwcześnie zwiędła i posępna, chcąc wziąć udział w rozmowie poczęła wypytywać „kuzyna", kogo zna i gdzie bywa. a stary szlachcic do każdego wymienionego nazwiska dodawał w jednym lub dwóch słowach swoją opinię. Przy wymienieniu Połanieckich powiedział: „Dobra krew!" — przy Bigielach spytał: „Jak?", a gdy Zawiłowski powtórzył ich nazwisko, dodał: Connais pas — panią Osnowską określił jednym słowem: „Dzierlatka!" — przy Broniczowej mruknął: „Furfantka!" — na koniec, gdy młody człowiek wymienił z pewnym zmieszaniem pannę Castelli, szlachcic, którego w tej chwili łupnęło widocznie w nodze, skrzywił się okropnie i zawołał: — Aj! Półdiablę weneckie! Na to Zawiłowskiemu, który mimo swej nieśmiałości był człowiekiem popędliwym. zaćmiło się w oczach, wystająca i tak dolna szczęka wysunęła się jeszcze bardziej naprzód, począł starego człowieka mierzyć wzrokiem od chorej nogi aż do głowy — i rzekł: — Pan masz sposób wydawania doraźnych sądów, który mi się nie podoba, dlatego miło mi go pożegnać. I skłoniwszy się porwał kapelusz i wyszedł. Stary pan Zawiłowski zaś, który przywykł sobie na wszystko pozwalać i któremu wszystko uchodziło, patrzał czas jakiś z osłupieniem na córkę i dopiero po długim milczeniu zawołał: — Co, on się „wścik"? Młody człowiek nie opowiedział pani Broniczowej tego, co zaszło. Wspomniał tylko, że był z wizytą i że ojciec i córka zarówno mu się nie podobali. Dowiedziała się jednak o wszystkim od samego starego Zawiłowskiego, który zresztą nawet w oczy nie nazywał panny Castelli inaczej, tylko „Półdiablę weneckie”. — Nasłałaś mi pani za to całego diabła — rzekł jej — dobrze, że mi głowy nie rozbił. W głosie jego przebijało jednak jakby pewne zadowolenie, że to Zawiłowski okazał się taki czupurny, ale pani Broniczowa nie zauwa żywszy tego odcienia wzięła rzecz nieco do serca i ku wielkiemu zadziwieniu „całego diabła”, rzekła mu: — On przepada za Linetką, i to jest u niego rodzaj pieszczoty, a przy tym człowiekowi mającemu taką pozycję i w tym wieku dużo trzeba przebaczyć. Pan musiał nie czytać powieści Kraszewskiego: Półdiablę weneckie... To jest przezwanie, w którym jest od tego czasu pewna poezja... Jak się staruszek udobrucha, niech pan do niego parę słów napisze — dobrze? Takie stosunki trzeba podtrzymywać... — Pani — odpowiedział Zawiłowski — nie napiszę za nic w świecie! — Nawet gdybym nie tylko ja o to prosiła? — To jest... kamieniem znów nie jestem. Panna Castelli uśmiechnęła się słuchając tych słów. W duszy podobało się jej jednak, że Zawiłowski po jednym słowie o niej, które wydało mu się ubliżającym, skoczył tak, jakby usłyszał bluźnierstwo. Toteż przy pozowaniu, gdy na chwilę zostali sami, rzekła mu: — Dziwna rzecz, jak ja mało wierzę w szczerość ludzką... Tak mi trudno uwierzyć, żeby ktoś, prócz cioci, był mi prawdziwie życzliwy. — Czemu, pani? — Nie wiem. Sama nie umiem sobie zdać z tego sprawy. — A na przykład państwo Osnowscy? Pani Aneta? — Pani Aneta? — powtórzyła panna Castelli. I poczęła pilnie malować, jakby zapomniała o pytaniu. — A ja, pani? — spytał ciszej Zawiłowski. — Tak! — odrzekła — pan, tak! Pan jeden, jestem pewna, że nie pozwoliłby o mnie nikomu źle mówić. Ja czuję, że pan mi jest szczerze życzliwy, choć nie wiem dlaczego, bo ja w ogóle tak mało jestem warta... — Pani mało warta! — zawołał zrywając się Zawiłowski — Niechże pani pamięta, że ja naprawdę nie pozwalam nikomu o pani źle mówić, nawet jej samej. Panna Castelli uśmiechnęła się i rzekła: — Dobrze, ale niech pan siada, bo nie mogę malować. On siadł, lecz patrzył na nią wzrokiem tak pełnym miłości i zachwytu, że poczęło ją to mieszać. — Co za nieposłuszny model! — rzekła — niech pan odwróci głowę trochę na prawo i nie patrzy na mnie. — Nie mogę! nie mogę! — odpowiedział Zawiłowski. — A ja doprawdy nie mogę malować. Głowa zaczęta w innej pozycji... Niechże pan poczeka... To rzekłszy zbliżyła się i dotknąwszy palcami jego skroni poczęła odwracać mu z lekka głowę na prawo. Lecz jemu serce jęło bić jak młotem, wszystko zakręciło mu się w oczach i przytrzymawszy rękę panny Castelli przycisnął do ust jej ciepłą dłoń. — Co pan robi? — szepnęła panna Lineta. On wciąż trzymał jej dłoń na ustach — i nie odpowiadał nic — tylko przyciskał ją coraz silniej. Wówczas ona rzekła śpiesznie: — Niech pan pomówi z ciocią... My jutro wyjeżdżamy. I nie mogli sobie powiedzieć nic więcej, albowiem w tej chwili Osnowski, Kopowski i pani Aneta, którzy poprzednio siedzieli w przyległym saloniku, wrócili do pracowni. Pani Aneta spostrzegłszy zarumienione policzki panny Castelli spojrzała bystro na Zawiłowskiego i rzekła: — Jakże państwu dziś idzie? — Gdzie ciocia? — spytała panna Castelli. — Wyjechała z wizytami. — Dawno? — Kilka minut temu. Jakże państwu dziś poszło? — Dobrze, ale na dziś już dosyć. To rzekłszy panna Lineta złożyła pędzle i po chwili poszła do siebie, by umyć ręce. Zawiłowski zabawił jeszcze czas jakiś, odpowiadając mniej więcej przytomnie na pytania, które mu zadawano, ale miał ochotę odejść. Bal się rozmowy z panią Broniczową i zwyczajem tchórzów pragnął ją odłożyć do jutra. Chciał przy tym zostać na chwilę sam ze swymi myślami, uładzić je, ocenić lepiej doniosłość tego, co się stało, w tej chwili bowiem miał w głowie tylko jakby chaos mętnych pojęć, że stało się coś niesłychanego, coś, od czego zacznie się nowa epoka w jego życiu. Na samą myśl o tym przejmował go dreszcz szczęścia, ale zarazem i strach, czuł bowiem, że teraz nie czas się już cofać, że trzeba iść naprzód przez miłość, przez wyznania, przez oświadczenie się pannie i rodzinie aż do ołtarza. Pragnął tego całą duszą, ale tak przywykł wszystko, co jest szczęściem, uważać za poetyczne urojenie, za coś należącego wyłącznie do świata myśli, sztuki i marzeń, że prawie nie śmiał uwierzyć, by panna Castelli została naprawdę jego żoną. Tymczasem ledwie mógł dosiedzieć i gdy Lineta wróciła, począł się żegnać. Ona podała mu swą ochłodzoną w zimnej wodzie rękę i rzekła: — Nie zaczeka pan na ciocię? — Muszę odejść, a jutro pożegnam się z panią i panią Broniczową. —- Więc do widzenia! Pożegnanie to wydało się Zawiłowskiemu, po tym co zaszło, tak nieodpowiednie i chłodne, że ogarniała go rozpacz. Ale nie śmiał żegnać się przy ludziach inaczej, tym bardziej, że pani Aneta patrzyła na niego z niezwykłą uwagą. Na odchodnem pan Osnowski rzekł mu: — Czekaj pan. Mam coś do załatwienia w mieście, więc pójdziemy razem. I wyszli. Ale zaledwie znaleźli się przed bramą willi, pan Osnowski zatrzymał się, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i z przekorną miną zapytał: — Panie Ignasiu! a czy nie pokłóciliście się trochę z Linetą? Zawiłowski spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczyma: — Ja? z panną Linetą? — Bo tak jakoś pożegnaliście się chłodno. Myślałem, że ją pan przynajmniej w łapkę pocałuje! Oczy Zawiłowskiego stały się jeszcze większe, pan Osnowski zaś począł się śmiać i rzekł: — No, to powiem panu prawdę! Żona moja, jako to kobietka ciekawa, podglądała was i widziała, co się stało. Mój panie Ignasiu, masz pan we mnie ogromnego przyjaciela, który prócz tego wie, co to znaczy kochać. 1 jedno tylko panu mogę powiedzieć: daj ci Boże być tylko tak szczęśliwym, jak ja jestem! To rzekłszy począł potrząsać jego dłonią, a Zawiłowski, chociaż zmieszany do najwyższego stopnia, ledwie się powstrzymał, żeby mu się nie rzucić na szyję. — Czy pan naprawdę masz dziś coś do roboty? Dlaczegoś odszedł? — Otwarcie panu powiem, potrzebowałem myśli zebrać, a przy tym zdjął mnie strach przed panią Broniczową. — To pan cioci nie znasz. Jej także się w głowie pali. Odprowadźże mnie kawałek drogi, a potem wracaj do nas bez ceremonii. Wracając zbierzesz właśnie myśli, przez ten czas wróci pani Broniczową i powiesz do niej mówkę, przy której się rozpłacze. Nic innego ci nie grozi. Pamiętaj także, że jeśli ci będzie dobrze, to będziesz głównie winien wdzięczność mojej Anetce, bo dalibóg, że tak montowała głowę Castelce, jakby była pańską rodzoną siostrą. To już taka szalona główka, a zarazem takie poczciwe serce! Równie dobre kobiety może istnieją, ale lepszej nie ma na świecie... Nam się trochę zdawało, że ten głuptas Kopowski ma się ku Castelce, i Anetkę gniewało to ogromnie. One lubią Koposia, ale pozwolisz, że wyjść za takiego — to by było nadto. Tak gawędząc wziął Zawiłowskiego pod rękę i po chwili począł znów mówić: — Dajmy też sobie pokój z tytułowaniem się per pan. Mamy przecie zostać krewniakami. Muszę ci jeszcze to powiedzieć: nie wątpię, że Castelka kocha cię najserdeczniej, bo to też poczciwe stworzenie. Ale swoją drogą, tak jej zawracano tobą głowę, a ona taka jeszcze młoda, że dorzucać drew na ten ogień... dorzucaj!... Rozumiesz!... Trzeba, żeby się to wkorzeniło — co powinno łatwo przyjść, bo to istotnie niezwykła natura. Nie myśl, żebym cię chciał przestrzegać albo straszyć. Nie! Chodzi tylko o ugruntowanie rzeczy. Że ona cię kocha, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Żebyś ty ją był widział, jak ona nosiła się z twoją książką albo co się z nią działo wówczas, gdy wróciliście z teatru! Przyszła mi wtedy do głowy głupia myśl. Powiedziałem, żem słyszał, iż stary Zawiłowski dlatego tak chciałby cię poznać, że ma zamiar ożenić cię ze swoją córką, żeby majątek nie wyszedł z nazwiska — i wyobraź sobie, że to biedactwo, jak to usłyszało, tak zrobiło się blade jak papier. Ażem się przestraszył i co prędzej odwołałem. Cóż ty na to? Zawiłowskiemu chciało się śmiać i płakać, tymczasem przyciskał tylko z całej siły do boku rękę trzymającego go pod ramię Osnowskiego i po chwili rzekł: — Anim ja jej wart, ani... — No — i co po tym drugim ani — może chciałeś powiedzieć: ani jej tak kocham! — Bogdaj tak! — odpowiedział Zawiłowski podnosząc w górę oczy. — No, to wracajże teraz i ułóż sobie mówkę do cioci Broniczowej. Nie bój się być nadto patetycznym. Ona to lubi!... Do widzenia, Ignaś! Ja za jaką godzinę wrócę i będziemy mieli zaręczynowy wieczorek. Tu poczęli się ściskać za ręce z uczuciem istotnie braterskim, przy czym pan Osnowski rzekł: — Powtarzam ci jeszcze raz: daj ci Boże znaleźć w Castelce taką tylko żonę jak moja Anetka! Zawiłowski wracając myślał, że pan Osnowski jest jeden anioł, pani Osnowska drugi, pani Broniczowa trzeci, a panna Lineta unosi się nad nimi wszystkimi na archanielskich skrzydłach, jak świętość, jak coś bożego. Zrozumiał teraz, że serce kochać może aż do bólu. W duszy klęczał u jej kolan, bił głową u jej nóg, kochał ją, ubóstwiał, a jednocześnie do tych wszystkich uczuć, które w nim grały jakby jeden wielki hejnał, dołączyło się uczucie takiej tkliwości, jak gdyby ta uwielbiona kobieta była zarazem dzieckiem, jedynym i ogromnie kochanym, ale jeszcze malutkim i potrzebującym opieki. Przypomniał sobie opowiadanie Osnowskiego, jak pobladła, gdy jej powiedziano, że chcą go ożenić z inną — i w duszy powtarzał sobie: „A moja ty, a moja!..." — I rozczulał się bez miary, a wdzięczność zalewała mu tak serce, iż zdawało mu się, że życiem całym nie wypłaci się jej za tę jedną chwilę bladości. Czuł się tak szczęśliwym jak nigdy, i chwilami ogrom tego szczęścia niemal przerażał go. Przedtem był teoretycznym pesymistą, obecnie zaś rzeczywistość zadawała tak dalece kłam tym naleciałym teoriom, iż trudno mu było uwierzyć, by się mógł do tego stopnia omylić. Tymczasem wracał do willi wciągając po drodze w nozdrza zapach kwitnących jaśminów i mając jakieś mętne poczucie, że ta upajająca woń nie jest niczym zewnętrznym, ale po prostu cząstką i składnikiem jego szczęścia. Po drodze mówił sobie: „Co to za ludzie, co to za dom, co za rodzina! Tylko między nimi mogła się wychować ta moja Biała!" Patrzał przy tym na zachodzące wśród wieczornego spokoju słońce, na złociste firanki zórz, poprzewiązywane taśmami z purpury, i ten spokój począł go ogarniać. W tych niezmiernych światłach uczuł niezmierną łaskę i dobroć, które patrzą na świat, koją go i błogosławią. Nie modlił się wprawdzie słowami, ale wszystko śpiewało mu w duszy jakby jedną dziękczynną modlitwę. Przy bramie willi ocknąwszy się jak ze snu spostrzegł starego służącego Osnowskich, który patrzał sobie na przejeżdżające powozy. — Dobry wieczór, Stanisławie! — rzekł. — A pani Broniczowa nie wróciła? — Właśnie wyglądam: tylko co starszej pani nie widać. — Panie są jeszcze w salonie? — Są — i pan Kopowski też. — A kto mi otworzy? — Tam otwarte, ja ino na chwilę zeszedłem. Zawiłowski poszedł na górę — ale nie znalazłszy we wspólnym salonie nikogo, przeszedł do pracowni. Tam było jednak również pusto, natomiast z przyległego mniejszego pokoiku doszły go przez portierę, przedzielającą ów salonik od pracowni, jakieś ciche głosy. W przypuszczeniu, że znajdzie tam obie panie wraz z Kopowskim, uchylił portierę — i spojrzawszy skamieniał. Panny Castelli nie było w saloniku, natomiast Kopowski klęczał przed panią Osnowską, która trzymając ręce zanurzone w jego bujnych włosach, odchylała mu w tył głowę zniżając jednocześnie swą twarz jakby dla złożenia na jego czole pocałunku. — Aneto! jeśli mnie kochasz! — mówił zdławionym przez namiętność głosem Kopowski. — Kocham! Ale nie! ja tego nie chcę! — odpowiedziała pani Osnowska odsuwając go nieco od siebie. Zawiłowski mimowolnym ruchem zapuścił portierę; przez chwilę stał przed nią, jakby nogi jego stały się naraz ołowiane, wreszcie nie zdając sobie dobrze sprawy, co robi, przeszedł pracownię, której gruby dywan zgłuszył jak i poprzednio jego kroki, przeszedł główny salon, przedpokój, schody i znalazł się w bramie willi. — Jaśnie pan wychodzi? — spytał stary służący. — Tak — odrzekł Zawiłowski. I począł iść tak szybko, jakby uciekał. Po chwili jednak stanął i rzekł głośno do siebie: — Czym ja nie oszalał? I nagle wydało mu się to możliwym, poczuł bowiem, że traci wątek myśli, że nie umie zdać sobie z niczego sprawy, że nic nie rozumie i niczemu nie wierzy. Coś poczęło się w nim rwać, coś walić. Jak to? więc ten dom, o którym przed chwilą myślał, że jest jakimś błogosławionym przybytkiem wyjątkowych dusz, kryje zwykły fałsz, zwykłą lichość, zwykłe brudy życiowe — nędzną i zarazem haniebną komedię? I taką atmosferą oddycha, w takim żyje otoczeniu, z takimi istotami przestaje jego Lineta — jego „Biała"? Tu przypomniały mu się słowa Osnowskiego: „Daj ci Boże znaleźć w Castelce taką tylko żonę, jaką ja znalazłem w mojej Anecie!" „Dziękuję!" — pomyślał Zawiłowski — i mimo woli począł się śmiać. Zło ni brud nie były mu nowiną: widział je i wiedział, że istnieją; ale po raz pierwszy życie ukazywało mu je z taką niemiłosierną ironią, przez którą ów pan Osnowski, człowiek, który mu okazał serce brata, człowiek uczciwy, człowiek prawy, dobry jak mało ludzi w świecie, wydał mu się zarazem błaznem, rodzajem wzniosłego durnia — wzniosłego przez wiarę i uczucie — durnia przez kobietę. I po raz pierwszy również ujrzał jasno, co może licha i nędzna kobieta zrobić z człowieka — bez jego winy. Otworzyły się przed nim nowe, straszliwe widnokręgi życiowe — całe krainy, których istnienia nie przypuszczał, rozumiał bowiem dotąd, że zła kobieta może człowieka wyssać jak pająk i zabić — i wydawało mu się to demonicznym, ale nie przypuszczał, że może go przy tym zbłaźnić. Z tą myślą nie umiał sobie dać rady. A jednak ów pan Osnowski życzący mu, by był szczęśliwym ze swoją przyszłą jak on z Anetą — był śmieszny. Na to także nie było rady. Nie wolno tak kochać, by aż do tego stopnia się zaślepić. Tu myśli Zawiłowskiego przeniosły się do Linety. W pierwszej chwili miał poczucie, że od tego brudu w domu Osnowskich i od tego zwątpienia, które zrodziło się w jego sercu, padł jakiś cień i na nią. Po chwili począł sobie jednak wyrzucać to wrażenie jako profanację, jak zbrodnię obrażonej niewinności, jako pokalanie myślą równie czystej jak kochanej istoty i jej anielskich piór. Chwyciło go oburzenie na siebie samego. „Czy taki gołąb domyśla się nawet złego?" — pytał w duszy. I miłość jego wzmogła się jeszcze bardziej na myśl, że „takie przeczyste dziecko" musi ocierać się o zepsucie. Chciałby był odsunąć ją jak najprędzej od pani Osnowskiej, osłonić ją od jej wpływu, porwać na ręce i wynieść z tego domu, w którym niewinne jej oczy mogły się otworzyć na zło i zepsucie. Demon jakiś szeptał mu wprawdzie chwilami do ucha, że i pan Osnowski tak wierzy jak on, że dałby krew własną w zakład za uczciwość żony, że każde zwątpienie poczytałby także za profanację swej świętości. Lecz Zawiłowski odpędzał ze zgrozą te podszepty. „Dość spojrzeć w jej oczy" — mówił sobie.. I na samo wspomnienie o tych oczach gotów był bić się w piersi, jakby ciężko zgrzeszył. Był też zły na siebie, że wyszedł, że nie doczekał pani Broniczowej i nie pokrzepił się widokiem Linety. Wspomniał teraz, jak przyciskał usta do jej dłoni i jak ona mieniąc się ze wzruszenia mówiła mu: „Niech pan pomówi z ciocią." Ile było anielskiej prostoty i czystości w tych słowach! jaka prawość duszy, która kochając chce, by wolno jej było wobec całego świata kochać! Zawiłowskiego, gdy o tym myślał, brała ochota wrócić, czuł jednak, że nadto był wzburzony i że poprzedniej swej bytności, jeśli służący o niej wspomniał, nie potrafiłby usprawiedliwić. Potem znów mu stanął przed oczyma obraz Kopowskiego klęczącego przed panią Osnowską i począł się siebie pytać: co ma wobec tego robić i jak postąpić? Przestrzec Osnowskiego? — myśl tę odepchnął od razu z oburzeniem. Zamknąć się z panią Anetą — i powiedzieć jej na cztery oczy kazanie? — wskaże mu drzwi. Przez chwilę przyszło mu do głowy zagrozić Kopowskiemu i wymóc na nim przyrzeczenie, że przestanie bywać w domu Osnowskich. Ale po chwili uznał, że i to na nic. Kopowski, jeśli ma choć trochę odwagi, zelży go, wyzwie — w takim razie on będzie musiał milczeć, a ludzie pomyślą, że awantura powstała z powodu panny Castelli. Zawiłowskiemu było żal Osnowskiego, albowiem powziął dla niego szczerą przyjaźń, a z drugiej strony zbyt był młodym, by zgodzić się od razu z myślą, że zło i krzywda ludzka mają pozostać bezkarne. Ach, gdyby w tym razie mógł się kogo poradzić, na przykład takiego Połanieckiego albo Maryni! Ale nie mogło to być. I po dłuższym namyśle doszedł do przekonania, że należy mu wszystko pochować w sobie i milczeć. Przy tym z namiętnej prośby Kopowskiego i z odpowiedzi pani Anety wnosił, że zło mogło jeszcze nie przejść w zupełny upadek. Kobiet nie znał — ale naczytał się o nich niemało. Wiedział, że istnieją i takie, dla których forma złego ma więcej ponęty od jego istoty — to jest kobiety pozbawione zmysłu moralnego, ale też i temperamentu, mające tyle samo pociągu do zakazanego romansu, ile niechęci do zupełnego upadku, słowem: takie, które niezdolne kochać nikogo, zawodzą zarówno mężów, jak i kochanków. Przypomniały mu się słowa jakiegoś Francuza: „Gdyby Ewa była Polką, byłaby urwała jabłko, ale nie byłaby go zjadła." Podobnym typem wydała mu się pani Osnowską. Zło mogło być w niej równie płytkie jak i dobro, i w takim razie zakazany stosunek mógł jej się prędko znudzić, zwłaszcza z takim Kopowskim. Tu jednak Zawiłowski tracił osnowę rozumowań i klucz do duszy pani Anety. Rozumiałby stosunek z każdym innym, ale nie z Kopowskim, z takim Cherubem o mózgu idioty. „Pudel więcej rozumie, co się do niego mówi — myślał Zawiłowski — i kobieta z takimi aspiracjami do rozumu, do wiedzy, do artyzmu, do rozumienia wszelkich odcieni myśli i uczuć może się poniżać dla takiej pałuby!" Tego nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć nawet tym, co o kobietach czytał. A jednak rzeczywistość mówiła wyraźniej niż wszystkie książki, że tak było. Nagle przyszło na pamięć Zawiłowskiemu, co mu mówił Osnowski, że bali się, iż „ten głuptaś może się mieć ku Castelce", że panią Osnowską ogromnie to gniewało i że dlatego montowała jej głowę innym uczuciem. Więc jednak pani Osnowskiej chodziło o to, by Kopowski nie starał się o pannę Castelli — i by go zachować dla siebie. Tu Zawiłowski drgnął nagle, bo uderzyła go myśl, że jeśli tak, to jednak Kopowski miał jakieś widoki powodzenia. I cień znowu przesłonił mu jasną postać Linety. Gdyby tak było, spadłaby w jego oczach do poziomu pani Osnowskiej. Przez chwilę uczuł gorycz w ustach, a ogień w mózgu. Zerwał się w nim gniew jak wicher. Tego nie mógłby jej przebaczyć i samo podejrzenie otrułoby go. Zatrzymawszy się znów na ulicy czuł, że musi zdusić tę myśl w sobie, bo inaczej chyba oszaleje. Jakoż zdusił ją tak dokładnie, że uznał się za ostatniego głupca, tylko dlatego, że mu mogła przyjść do głowy. Że panna Lineta nie była zdolną pokochać takiego Kopowskiego, najlepszy dowód był w tym, że pokochała jego — a obawy i podejrzenia pani Osnowskiej wypływały tylko z miłości własnej kobiety lekkiej i próżnej, która lęka się, by nie uznano innej za piękniejszą i bardziej ponętną od niej. Zawiłowski miał teraz uczucie, że zepchnął kamień z piersi, który go gniótł. Począł też w duszy przepraszać znów na klęczkach swoją niepokalaną i myśli jego o niej były już odtąd pełne miłości, uwielbienia i skruchy. Uczynił sobie jednak uwagę, jak zło, choćby przez kogo innego spełnione, rodzi zło — i ile szkaradnych myśli przeszło mu przez głowę dlatego tylko, że widział durnia u nóg wietrznicy. Uwagę tę zanotował sobie w pamięci. W pobliżu domu spotkał Połanieckiego pod rękę z panią Maszkową i tak już był zatruty dniem dzisiejszym, że przeszło mu przez myśl nagłe podejrzenie. Ale Połaniecki poznał go przy świetle księżyca i latarni i widocznie nie miał zamiaru się ukrywać, bo go zaczepił. — Dobry wieczór — rzekł. — Co tak wcześnie dziś do domu? — Byłem u pani Broniczowej, a teraz ot tak, włóczę się, bo noc piękna. — To wstąpże pan do nas. Ja tylko odprowadzę panią — i wracam. Żona dość dawno pana nie widziała. — Dobrze — rzekł Zawiłowski. I istotnie wzięła go ochota zobaczyć panią Połaniecką. Tyle się przez niego przewaliło uczuć i myśli, że czuł się zmęczony, a wiedział, że dobra i spokojna twarz pani Maryni podziała na niego w sposób kojący. Po chwili też zadzwonił do Połanieckich i wszedłszy począł się po przy witaniu tłumaczyć, że przychodzi zaproszony przez męża, na co ona rzekła: — Ale owszem, bardzom rada. Mój mąż odprowadza w tej chwili panią Maszkową, która mnie odwiedziła, ale wróci na herbatę. Pewno i państwo Bigielowie przyjdą, a może i mój ojciec, jeśli się nie wybrał do teatru. To rzekłszy wskazała mu miejsce przy stole, sama zaś, poprawiwszy ciemnik na lampie, zabrała się do roboty, którą była zajęta poprzednio, mianowicie do szycia kokardek z wąskich różowych i błękitnych wstążek, których pełno leżało przed nią. — Co pani robi? — spytał Zawiłowski. — Kokardki. To się przyszywa na rozmaite ubrania. Po chwili zaś dodała: — Ale daleko ciekawsze jest, co pan robi? Czy pan wie, że już cała Warszawa żeni pana z Linetką Castelli. Widzieli was w teatrze, na wyścigach, widują na spacerach i ani ludziom wytłumaczyć, że to jeszcze nie zdecydowane. — Bo... mówiłem zawsze z panią tak otwarcie, że i teraz powiem szczerze: że to już prawie zdecydowane. A ona podniosła na niego ożywione uśmiechem i ciekawością oczy: — Tak? A, to doskonała nowina! Niechże Bóg da panu takie szczęście, jakiego panu oboje życzymy. Tu wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a potem rozciekawiona spytała: — Mówił pan z Linetką? Zawiłowski począł opowiadać, jak było, i przyznał się do swojej rozmowy z panną Castelli i z panem Osnowskim; potem unosząc się stopniowo w opowiadaniu, wyspowiadał się ze wszystkiego, co się w nim działo: jak z początku przypatrywał się, krytykował, walczył z sobą, nie śmiał się spodziewać; jak starał się sam sobie wybić z głowy, a raczej z serca to uczucie — i jak nie mógł jednak mu się oprzeć. Zapewniał, że kilka razy obiecywał sobie przeciąć od razu znajomość, bywanie, ale za każdym razem sił mu brakło, za każdym razem spostrzegał ze strachem, że już cały świat, cały cel życia tam; że bez niej, bez panny Linety, nie wiedziałby, co ż tym życiem zrobić — i wracał. Zawiłowski nie mniej wprawdzie przypatrywał się, ale mniej krytykował i walczył z sobą, niż opowiadał. Mówił to jednak szczerze. Dodał w końcu, że obecnie wie już z pewnością, że kocha nie swoje własne uczu cie, uwięzione w pannie Linecie, ale ją samą, dla niej samej, i że to jest jego najdroższa w świecie głowa. — Niech pani pomyśli — rzekł — inni mają rodziny, matki, siostry, braci; ja, poza moim nieszczęśliwym ojcem, nie mam nikogo — i dlatego wszelkie ludzkie miłości skupiły mi się w niej jednej. — Tak! — odrzekła Marynia. — To się musiało stać. On zaś mówił dalej z coraz większym uniesieniem: — Ale ciągle jeszcze zdaje mi się, że to sen, i nie może mi się w głowie pomieścić, żeby ona naprawdę została moją żoną. Czasem zdaje mi się, że to nie może być i że zajdzie coś takiego, że wszystko przepadnie. Rzeczywiste uczucie potęgowało się w nim jeszcze przez egzaltację, do której więcej od innych ludzi był skłonny, i wreszcie począł drżeć nerwowo, a potem zakrył oczy ręką i mówił: — Ot, widzi pani! muszę oczy zasłonić, żeby sobie to dobrze wyobrazić. Takie szczęście! takie bajeczne szczęście! Czegóż człowiek szuka i w życiu, i w małżeństwie? — właśnie szczęścia! — a swoją drogą, to aż siły przerasta. Nie wiem, czym ja taki słaby, czy co? — ale szczerze mówię: czasem mi tchu nie staje. Marynia położyła kokardkę na stole i złożywszy na niej ręce, przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, po czym rzekła: — Bo pan jest poeta i nadto unosi się. Powinien pan patrzeć spokojniej. Niech pan posłucha, co powiem. Ja mam książeczkę po matce, w której, będąc chora i nie spodziewając się długo żyć, spisywała dla mnie, co uznała za dobre. O małżeństwie napisała mi coś, czego później nie słyszałam od nikogo i nie czytałam w żadnej książce: że nie po to powinno się wychodzić za mąż, by być szczęśliwą, tylko po to, by spełnić te obowiązki, które Bóg wówczas wkłada — i że szczęście to tylko przydatek i podarek boży. Widzi pan, jakie to proste, a jednak doprawdy, że nie tylko tego później nie słyszałam, ale nie widziałam, żeby ktoś żeniąc się albo wychodząc za mąż więcej o tym myślał niż o szczęściu. Niech pan o tym pamięta i niech pan powtórzy to Linetce, dobrze? A Zawiłowski popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem: — Wie pani, że to jest tak proste, iż istotnie nie przychodzi nikomu na myśl. Ona zaś uśmiechnęła się — trochę smutno — i wziąwszy swoją kokardkę poczęła ją zszywać znowu. Po chwili zaś powtórzyła: — Niech pan to powie Linetce. I szyła dalej wyciągając szybkim ruchem swoją wychudłą nieco rękę wraz z igłą. — Rozumie pan: jak się taką zasadę ma w sercu, to się ma wieczny spokój — weselszy albo smutniejszy—jak Bóg da! — ale jednakowo głęboki. A bez tego, to tylko jakaś gorączka szczęścia — i gotowe zawsze zawody, choćby dlatego tylko, że to szczęście może być inne, niż je sobie wyobrażamy. I szyła dalej. A on patrzył na jej pochyloną głowę, na jej migającą rękę, na jej robotę, słuchał jej głosu, i zdawało mu się, że ten spokój, o którym mówiła, unosi się nad nią, napełnia całe powietrze, zwiesza się nad stołem, pali się łagodnie w lampie — i wreszcie wstępuje w niego. Był tak zajęty sobą, swoją miłością, że ani mu w głowie nie postało, że serce jej może być przy tym smutne; natomiast przejmowało go jakby podwójne zdziwienie: naprzód, że te prawdy, które ona mówi, są takim a, b, c, iż powinny leżeć na samym wierzchu każdego umysłu, a po wtóre, że mimo to, jego własny umysł nie wydobył ich jednak z siebie, a przynajmniej na nie nie baczył. „Co to jest — pomyślał — mądrość nasza, książkowa, w porównaniu z tą prostą mądrością prawego kobiecego serca!" Potem przypomniawszy sobie panią Osnowską i spoglądając na Marynię począł w duszy monologować: „Tamto kobieta i to kobieta!" I nagle przyszła na niego ogromna ulga; wszystkie rozkołysane myśli ułożyły się do poziomu. Czuł, że wypoczywa patrząc na tę szlachetną istotę. „W Linecie — mówił sobie — jest taka sama cisza, taka sama prostota i taka sama prawość." Tymczasem nadszedł Połaniecki, a wkrótce potem Bigielowie, za którymi przyniesiono wiolonczelę. Przy herbacie Połaniecki mówił o Maszce. Sprawę o zwalenie testamentu prowadził Maszko z całą energią i postępowała naprzód, choć trudności jeżyły się na każdym kroku. Adwokat stający ze strony instytucji dobroczynnych, ów młody Śledź, którego Maszko obiecywał opieprzyć, podlać oliwą i zjeść — okazał się nie tak łatwym do zjedzenia, jak się zdawało. Połaniecki słyszał o nim jako o człowieku zimnym, upartym, a jednocześnie jak o biegłym prawniku. — Co jest przy tym zabawne — rzekł — że Maszko, jak to Maszko, uważa się za jakiegoś patrycjusza, który walczy z plebejuszem i mówi, że to będzie próba: jaka krew tęższa? Szkoda, że Bukasio nie żyje, bo sprawiłoby mu to uciechę. — A Maszko ciągle jeszcze w Petersburgu? — spytał Bigiel. — Dziś wraca. Ona dlatego nie mogła zostać na wieczór — odpowiedział Połaniecki. Po chwili zaś dodał: — Ja miałem do niej w swoim czasie uprzedzenie, ale przekonywam się, że to niezła kobiecina, a przy tym biedna. — Czemu biedna? Jeszcze pan Maszko sprawy nie przegrał — rzekła pani Bigielowa. — Ale on ciągle przesiaduje za domem. Matka pani Maszkowej jest w zakładzie oftalmicznym w Wiedniu i podobno całkiem oczy traci, a ona siedzi po całych dniach sama jak pustelnica. Mówię, że miałem do niej uprzedzenie, ale teraz mi jej żal. — Prawda — rzekła Marynia — że ona, od czasu jak wyszła za mąż, stała się daleko sympatyczniejsza. — Tak — odpowiedział Połaniecki — i przy tym nic nie straciła wdzięku. Szpeciły ją dawniej czerwone oczy, a teraz jej to przeszło — i zawsze taka panienkowata, jak była. — Nie wiadomo tylko, czy Maszko z tego równie zadowolony — odrzekł Bigiel. Lecz Marynię korciło, by powiedzieć obecnym nowinę o Zawiłowskim; ponieważ jednak nie był jeszcze urzędownie zaręczonym, więc nie wiedziała, czy można. Ale gdy po herbacie pani Bigielowa poczęła go wypytywać, jak „sprawa" stoi, a on sam odrzekł, że jest prawie ukończona, wtrąciła i pani Marynia swoje słówko oznajmiając obecnym, że sprawa stoi w ten sposób, iż mogą składać panu Zawiłowskiemu życzenia. Wówczas wszyscy poczęli go ściskać za ręce z tą prawdziwą przyjaźnią, jaką dla niego mieli — i wszystkich ogarnęła szczera wesołość. Bigiel pocałował z radości panią Bigielowa. Połaniecki rozkazał przynieść kieliszki i butelkę szampana, by wypić zdrowie „najwybujalszej pary" w Warszawie, pani Bigielowa poczęła przekomarzać się z Zawiłowskim przewidując naprzód, co to będzie za gospodarstwo poety i malarki; Zawiłowski śmiał się, ale zarazem był naprawdę wzruszony tym, że jego marzenia poczynają być czymś realnym. W chwilę później Połaniecki trącając się z nim rzekł: — Szczęść Boże, a ja dam panu tylko jedną radę: co masz w sobie poezji, to kładź w dzieło, w robotę, a w życiu bądź realistą i pamiętaj, że małżeństwo to nie rom... Lecz nie mógł skończyć, bo pani Marynia położyła mu nagle rękę na ustach i rzekła śmiejąc się: — Cicho, ty mądra głowo! A potem do Zawiłowskiego: — Niech pan nie słucha tego sensata, niech pan nie tworzy sobie żadnych teorii z góry, tylko niech pan kocha. — Tak, pani, tak! —odpowiedział Zawiłowski. A Połaniecki drażniąc się dodał: — To kup pan sobie w takim razie harfę... Ale na wspomnienie o harfie Bigiel chwycił swoją wiolonczelę mówiąc, że taki wieczór trzeba skończyć muzyką; Marynia siadła do fortepianu i po chwili poczęli serenadę Handla. Zawiłowski miał wrażenie, że dusza z niego wychodzi, bierze te łagodne tony w siebie i leci wśród nocy kołysać nimi do snu Linetę. Późnym wieczorem wyszedł jakby pokrzepiony widokiem tych zacnych ludzi.